Sudden Fear
by ScarlettLovesRhett
Summary: Making her way home from the hospital Scarlett is picked up and is taken into a near by alleyway. All that can be heard is her blood curdling screams for help. Who could be this stranger in the dark? R&R. Happy Halloween.
1. Chapter 1:Taken In the Night

**Sudden Fear**

Chapter 1: Taken In the Night

**Discalmier: I don't own anything, except for the plot, but nothing more. Enjoy:) **

Night began to overtake the blue sky, as the moon began to get high in the air. Darkness soon came over the sleepy town of Atlanta. However, this sleepy town holds a secret; a secret no one has ever found the truth to, a secret that has haunted this town for more than two decades.

This secret or scary story as you could call it was told to every soul that lived in and around Atlanta. However, I Katie Scarlett O'Hara didn't believe in such a story let alone pass it around.

By now you are probably wondering what this story or "secret" could be. As the story goes; in a rather large plantation just off the beaten path. There lived a rather handsome and rich man. He owned the best of everything from homes, clothes, servants, buggy's anything and he had it. People talked about him often and knew he was the richest man in the county and of course all of Georgia and South Carolina. However, there was one thing that people didn't know about this man…Why tell of his secret now? That would just give away the whole story. Now where was I? Oh, yes, I didn't believe such a thing, but one night that would change all that.

"Then what happened pa?" Carreen asked as she, Suellen and I sat around listening to our father tell scary stories. It was always a thing we did during the last night of October.

"Carreen, you've heard this story a thousand times and you come to say that you don't remember the end of the story?" Gerald asked looking at his middle daughter with a shock written on his face.

"Fiddle-Dee-Dee, Carreen, you know what happens you just want to hear the end." I said while sitting and working on my needle work within the dim lighted room. Working on my needle point I did all in my power to block out my father's story.

Looking over at me, my younger sister Carreen just glared at me as a chill came through the air.

"Now Katie Scarlett, stop being like that to your sister." Gerald said as he pointed his index finger at me. "Alright, now where was I? Oh, yes, the man carried the girl off to his plantation and the girl was never heard from again. Some say that the cry of a werewolf can be heard on nights such as these, with the moon full and high in the sky."

"Pa, you tell that story every year and its beginning to get old." I about yelled as I got up from my seat and began walking out of the room. All that could be seen was what was lit by the small candle in the corner of the room along with the glow of the fire.

"So I do Katie Scarlett, it is a famous story in this part of this here state." Gerald said in his Irish accent.

Hearing this I left the room in a heap and went off to another part of the house. While I walked up the stairs I could hear my pa still going on about the story. "Great balls of fire pa, once you hear it for sixteen years you just get tired of it." I mumbled under my breath and made my way to the bedroom.

That night I slept very lightly. Finally shutting my eyes for good I began to drift off into sleep. However, this was soon to be interrupted. Hearing something hitting what sounded to be like glass. I opened my lovely green eyes to see yet again another rock hit the window. What in the world was going on? It was the middle of the night. Who in the world wanted to see me this late in the wee hours in the morning?

Going over to the window I drew back the cream colored curtains and looked out. Looking down on the ground I saw a man standing there. "Rhett, you varmint what are you doing here?" I whispered out in a low small breath. "It's in the middle of the night." He had really lost his mind this time.

"I just had to see you my pet." Rhett said as he looked up at my window with a single red rose in his hand. "I just couldn't stop thinking about you my dear."

"You're making a complete full of yourself." I said putting my hands on the window seal. This was so embracing. It was as if we were doing a scene from Romeo and Juliet. Uh, and this was how this night was going to be. All I wanted was sleep. After hearing Pa telling that story all I wanted to see was the inside of my eyes.

Not answering he just made his way up to the window. Getting to the window he handed me the rose. This was like Romeo and Juliet. "I'm coming in."

"No, you're not," I said as I began pushing on his shoulders and shutting the window. Hearing him leave I went back to bed and tried to sleep. Waking every so often from a nightmare. Being chased in the foggy, dark, chilly night, running and running until I could do no more, but what was I running from? None of that dream made any since.

The following day I made my way to the local hospital. Mother often helped and I sometimes did when I was needed. This wasn't what I wanted to do. What I wanted to do was go be with Ashley for the rest of my life. That's where my heart and head was. Sadly today was one of the days I was needed. They were short on hands. So trying to be with Ashley would just have to wait.

"Why my dear, why are you heading to the hospital?" a man's voice came as I approached the hospital doors.

Turing to my right I saw a rather tall man standing there. His broad shoulders wore a dark blue suit jacket while his slender legs were wearing a matching pair of pants. With his jet black hair slicked back. While his eyes had the look of mystery set into them.

"If it isn't Rhett Butler," I said as I looked into his face. Wasn't last night enough? He was following me around like some kind of animal would follow it's pray.

"You act like you are surprise to see me pet." Rhett asked with those mocking dark eyes.

"Will you stop calling me pet? I don't belong to you." I snapped back turning while my arms crossed. I obviously didn't want a thing to do with him. "I'm not some animal you can just order around. I'm a true southern lady."

"Aw, that is where you are wrong." Rhett said holding up a finger. I was his light, his world. All he could do was think of me and me alone.

"I'm sure I don't know what you mean." I said glaring at a now smiling Rhett. What was up his sleeve? I would soon find out and it wouldn't be good.

"I want you to be my wife Scarlett," Rhett said taking my hand and kissing it. "You have been on my mind for such a long time."

Uh, where was he getting at? If he thought I was going to say yes he had another thing coming. All that talk about our first meeting and how he wanted to marry me he was kidding he just had to be. I wouldn't marry him even if he was the last man on this entire earth.

Not answering his question that had been in the back of his mind for so long he turned back toward the road. However, he whipped back around and said in a mean cold, cool voice. "I vow one of these days Scarlett O'Hara, you will be my wife." With that said he began walking down the dirt road.

"He only wishes." I whispered under my breath while I turned and went into the hospital. I wasn't going to let this get into my day. I already had to help at the hospital today I didn't need anything else that was going to ruin it.

Working all day and looking at the wounded, dead and bleeding bodies really did me in for the day. Oh, how I hated the smell of blood the smell of death, oh how I hated working at the hospital. I was ready to go home for the day regardless of Dr. Mead needing me. There were other nurses there besides me. However, I wondered every so often if I was the only nurse working there. The day was almost up. The sun began to set and that's how I knew I would be going home shortly.

That night finally came and I was free to go home for the evening, stepping out into the cold, bleak, chilly night with my cream colored shawl over my slender shoulders. A small chill went down my back as I began to walk down the road to meet my ride down at the corner. While I began walking down the dirt road a carriage came my way. Walking rather slowly I began to see who the person was.

"Oh, you scared me." I gasped as I put my right hand to my heart. For who I was seeing wasn't the person I was expecting to see. For all I could see was his dark eyes. "Rhett, what are you doing out so late?" I asked looking up at him on the horse.

"I'm sorry dear." The Rhett said looking down into my lovely green eyes. Looking him in the eyes I saw the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. Dark, mystery and wonder filled those dark eyes. "Do you need a ride home my pet?"

"I told you to never call me that. I'm not your pet and I'm never going to be." I said as my eyes squinted along with me shaking my head. "It appears my ride has failed to arrive." Excepting his offer I got into the wagon and was headed for home. However, it wasn't my home I was to arrive at.

"Do you do this often? Ride throughout the city during the night?" I asked as the wagon made its way forward. This was rather odd of this to happen. Who ever heard of such a thing to do at this late of an hour.

"Yes, I do, to clear my head." Rhett said as he held onto the reins of the horse. Keeping his eyes on the road he never took them off...unless it was to look at me, which got quite aggravating.

I sat there as the silence consumed the area and sat with my hands in my lap. Normally there is talk all around so this was quite odd to just sit here like so.

Making our way through a dark alleyway I tried my best to get a glimpse of Rhett's face, but to no prevail. Getting farther and farther into the alleyway a chill came through the air. Why how odd was that I thought the wind hadn't been blowing, at least not to my knowledge. Rhett took my hand rather slowly I began to feel something. Something odd, something didn't quite feel right. Taking my eyes away from his hidden face I looked down to see what seemed to be a furry…hand. Letting out a blood hurtling scream everything went black.

Leaves swiped across the now empty alleyway, while a sound of an animal could be heard for more than a mile within the darkness of the night. A man walking down the street could see a shadowy figure carrying something in its arms, as it walked down the alleyway.

**A/N: Its getting to be the month of Halloween so I figured I would post a gwtw halloween story. What do you think so far? Review and happy reading:) **


	2. Chapter 2:Taken Prisoner

Chapter 2: Taken Prisoner

What happened last night? The wind coming through the air as night took over the lovely blue sky. All I could remember was getting in a buggy with Rhett. Rhett was going to take me home. Home, home, home. I had to be home didn't I? I just had to be. Where else could I be? I wouldn't know until I opened my eyes to see my surroundings. Opening my eyes rather slowly all I could see was somewhat of blurriness. Blinking yet again I could see much clearer now.

This wasn't my room. No, my room was much smaller than this one. This room had cream colored walls, a king size bed, a corner fireplace, one window seats, rather large closet, a cherry oak vanity. The best of anything and everything sat in this room. My room back at Tara had light blue walls and was much smaller then this room here.

Why was I here? Was I having a nightmare? I wasn't quite awake yet? Yes, that was it I had to be having a nightmare. Touching the bedside table I realized this was real, as real could get. Normally when I dreamed I couldn't touch anything, my hand would go right through the object. Jerking my hand away I began to realize I was somewhere I didn't know. Gripping the bed sheets I did my best to remember anything from last night.

Not doing my very best I began to panic. Where was I! I thought I was going to drive myself mad at any moment. Before long I could hear the bedroom door being opened. Stepping into the room I saw Rhett standing there with a smile upon his handsome face along with what seemed to be a breakfast tray.

"Rhett Butler, what am I doing here?" I asked giving him a cold hard look. I was going to get to the bottom of this and it was going to be now and not a second longer.

"Why my pet, you're at my plantation home." Rhett said making his way over to me and putting the breakfast tray on my lap.

What? No, no, this just couldn't be. "Why?" I cried as I looked at him only this time with sadness in my eyes. What was he getting at?

"You once refused to be my wife, so I drove around last night waiting for you to come out of the hospital." Rhett said looking down at me while my face changed to shock.

"What?" I asked in shock as I let the fork in my hand fall to the silver platter. "You knew I didn't want to be your wife and yet and yet…you…you kidnapped me and now your forcing me to do something I don't want to do?" I was so shocked I just wanted to jump up and began hitting him.

"My dear there was nothing else I could do." Rhett said while he began taking my hand. "I've loved you from the moment I saw you at Twelve Oaks."

I got to my feet and began hitting his chest. "How dare. How dare you do such things?" I yelled at him as I continued to beat on his chest. "You, you kidnapper,"

"Oh, pet, you never give up do you?" Rhett said with a smile as if he didn't mind me doing what I was doing. Taking my wrist I began looking at him with anger in my eyes.

"Let me go you…I can't think of what to call you." I yelled as I began to come helpless. "Let go of me." Fighting him I tried my best to get free from his grasp. Finally after a few moments of fighting him I ran towards the door.

Putting my hands onto the cold gold door handle I began to tug and pull with all my might. What? It was…locked. I had become some kind of captive. Turning to face Rhett my hand still rested on the doorknob. Leaning against the doorknob I tried to think. Letting my mind race with ideas I finally thought of that one something.

I ran over to the windows. Throwing back the curtains I found that there were no windows…except for one small one. I could look out and see bars on the window. What was going on here! I wanted to yell as I began to cling to the curtains and sinking to the ground. Baring my head into my night gown it all began to take effect. I was a captive in this massive plantation.

Not looking up I could hear Rhett leaving and shutting the door. Looking up with a wet tent to my eyes I saw him lock and shut the door. Getting to my feet I began running over to the door. My life began flashing past me as I ran to the door of my freedom. Putting my hands yet again on the doorknob I began yelling…more like sobbing. "Let me out, let me out. Oh, please let me out!" I didn't get a response back. Knowing I wouldn't be free for quite some time I went back over to my breakfast. Sitting back down on my bed I began eating my breakfast. While doing so I still couldn't believe why Rhett would do such a thing and why he was so obsessed with me.

Sitting in the dead of silence I began and tried to plan my escape. I was sure my parents were wondering where I was by now. They just had to be. I'm sure by now they had sent out a police call and told them that I hadn't arrived home yet and how worried they were of my safety. Yes, any moment a police officer would be knocking on Rhett's door asking if he had seen me. Yes, then I would be free, free as I was ten hours ago. Wait…No, what if…what if…what if Rhett told them I wasn't there and they believed him and then…then I would never be free ever again. I would be stuck here for the rest of my life. I was only sixteen I had a life to live. Not to live the rest of my life in this old plantation house. I had needs that needed to be met. I had things I wanted out of life. I would never get any of it if I were to stay in such place.

Eating my breakfast rather slowly I still couldn't put any of this together. After a little while a rather short black servant came in by the name of Prissy and dressed me for the day. While getting dressed the lady began talking.

"Ya must be that girl Captain Butler talks about." Prissy said as she laced up my corset.

"Oh, really? What does he say about me?" I asked gripping the side of the bed. This was going to be very interesting to hear.

He say ya very pretty. Ya have somewhat of a temper." Prissy said. "and-"

"He says I have a temper?" I asked as I picked up my lovely red velvet dress with white lace going down the front. If he thinks I have a temper he has another thing coming to him.

"Yes'm, he says you get mad at just about anything." Prissy said in that southern accent of hers.

"Oh, so he does, does he? Well I will let him know what I really think of him." I said as my temper came out just as prissy had said. Looking at her she began shaking her head.

"Ah, I see what he talk about." Prissy said with a laugh. I turned and glared at her.

"Get out of this room. Get out!" I yelled at her, as my hands became fist at my side. Oh, how he had the nerve to say such a thing. Watching her leave I began to feel like I was suffocating in this place. Sitting back on the bed I lay back down and closed my eyes. This was all a nightmare. I would soon wake up in my nice warm bed with the October sun beating in my bedroom window. Yes, that's all it was, was a nightmare. A bad, bad nightmare, wait…I already thought that. It couldn't be such a thing if I could touch things, pick things up and remember such things. Oh, it just had to be a nightmare.

Opening my eyes again I discovered the big room around me. No! It was real as real could be. Shutting them once again I just lay there and took it all in. Warm tears fell onto my pillow as my eyes stayed shut. Seconds past turning into minuets, minuets past turning into what felt like hours upon hours passed. When would this madness end? Never that's when NEVER, NEVER, NEVER! I wanted to yell a loud to the silence within the room. Before I could do so I could hear the key turn into the lock. Turning my head I could see the door opening. Turning my head the opposite way so he couldn't' see that I had been crying.

I could hear his footsteps coming closer and closer. He came and sat on the bed next to me. Taking my hand I jerked it away moments later. I wasn't going to give him the benefit of the doubt. Still looking at the bare wall my mind rested as I lay there.

That didn't stop him he began stroking my lovely chestnut hair. Feeling his touch I jerked yet again. Getting up I began making my way over to the "window seat" Moments before getting to my feet Rhett griped my shoulders. "Stop it Scarlett, stop it." He said in a mean voice.

Looking him in the face I broke his grasp and went and sat in the window seat. Realizing what he had done he came over to me yet again. "Scarlett I-"

"Just go." I said resting my head on my arms. I couldn't take in all of this at once. It was just too much. Just like this morning Rhett left the room locking the door behind him. Not doing anything because I knew it was no use I just stayed where I was looking out from the small box of a window. I truly was a prisoner. What was next for me?

**A/N: What will become of our beloved Scarlett? Will she live forever in that plantation and forever in that room she has been placed in? Review:) **


	3. Chapter 3: A Gust for Dinner

Chapter 3: A Gust for Dinner

Night came and Prissy came to light the candles around the room. Still in my red velvet dress I stepped from the window seat and looked at her. Around this time last night I was on my way home then…I was taken, taken by the man who was obsessed with me. The man that would stop at nothing to get what he wanted and that was me and me alone.

"Captain Butler says you can dine with him whenever you would like." Prissy said in her high squeaky voice as she lit the last candle in the big room. Looking at me with a somewhat smile upon her small round black face.

"You can tell that man that I won't be down anytime soon." Looking at Prissy as my face changed to a crimson. "I will only come down when I'm set free and that's final."

"Yes'm" Prissy said as she went and got out my evening dress. A light blue, off the shoulders, a sweetheart neckline, Quinceanera was the dress name. I had seen the fabric in the new fall/winter book in Frank Kennedy's store.

It was the dress I had my eye on for the winter ball this coming December. How did Rhett know of such thing? Unless Rhett had been following me then what I thought he had been? That had to be it. I was walking by and went into the store and looked at the fabric. Meanwhile Rhett was walking by and saw me in the store and decided that was one thing he would "give" me.

Stepping back with horror upon my young face, I drew back and with terror within my small body I began to have what it seemed to be a terror attack. Breaking down and kneeling to my knees I began gasping for air.

Running from the room Prissy went and got Rhett. Within moments Rhett was running into the room. Jerking me to my feet he forced me to look at him. "What's this, I hear about you not wanting to join me for dinner?" he asked in a loud mean voice. By now he was looking into my dark green eyes. Of course the one thing he worries about is me not joining him for dinner. While I'm still gasping for air it would seem. It might have just been me. I couldn't really tell I was so frightened.

Looking at him my eyes now were full of fear of this terrible, terrible man. "I-I" I began but was soon stopped by this man.

"Turn around!" He yells as he turned me around so my back faced him. Before I knew it I was facing him once again. "Put this on." He pushed my corset towards me. Taking it I turned back around and put it on. Eyes were still filled with fear as they looked yet again into his dark, once handsome face. I felt like I was this little girl being scolded by her father.

Being forced back around Rhett's big, mighty hands gripped the strings of my rather small correct. Sucking in with fright I could fill it getting tighter and tighter. It got to the point where I could barley breath. When Mammy would tighten my corset for me she could never get it that tight never ever.

"Have her ready in fifteen minutes." Rhett looked at Prissy as he pointed his index finger at her. Heading to the door he turned and in a rather mean, cold voice "You better be down in fifteen." With that said he fled from the room slamming the door in the process. Fleeing to the door I tried opening it but it was locked just how I feared it would be. Pressing my palms against the door Prissy's high voice interrupted my thoughts.

"We better get ya ready Miss. Scarlett." As she picked up the evening gown and waited for me.

"I guess we better." I said giving in and backing away from the door as my head hung as I made my way back over to prissy. Sitting down in front of the gold plated vanity Prissy began doing my hair. Gazing at my reflection I began to realize that all of this was real. Within ten minutes now I would be down stairs with Rhett. If I didn't show who knows what he would do. It was quite odd really. When Rhett came into the room it was as if he was like some kind of animal. He looked at me with those hungry dark eyes. At that thought of this hair stood up on the back of my slender white neck.

A few moments past and every single hair were in place. My chestnut hair lay down my back in curls. Not a single curl was out of place. Going to the door I found it unlocked. Opening it I poked my head out the door and saw it clear. Heading down the hall I came upon a hidden corridor. Pushing it open I saw that it went on for miles upon miles….okay maybe not miles but a long time. Candles lined the brick wall as a soft glow reflected off them. Heading down the hall ever so slowly I came upon many rooms, heading down the hall, I, came a crossed a rather small room from the looks of it. Opening the door I came a crossed the servants quarters. Hearing me coming from behind the door the slaves looked up.

"Hi ya Miss. Scarlett," they said in a happy voice as they smiled down at me.

"Shh," I said putting a finger to my lips. Backing out the door I closed it, and then I turned down the hall to continue my little adventure. Hearing somewhat of footsteps behind me I began to pick up my phase. I began running down the corridor. Turning around the next corner, I came, a crossed something. Letting a terrible gasp escape my lips, eyes getting big my heart picked up phase.

"Why my pet, where are you going?" Rhett asked as I faced him with a scared look upon my face. "Trying to escape are you?" he asked not giving me a chance to answer.

Hearing his voice within my head I just wanted to run away, away from him forever. Trying to run passed him he stood in my way, my way of freedom. Grabbing my wrist like a small rag doll, this was all so clear, he had done this the night before. It was as if he liked to see me in pain…"Rhett-I want…I want OUT" I yelled as our voices echoed within the corridor. I just wanted to sink to my knees and beg and beg to be let go. Looking into those eyes I thought I saw a hint of some kind of animal within them.

"Trying to run away won't change my mind Scarlett," those words cut into me like a knife, a dull rusty knife. "I can't Scarlett," Looking at me as if those eyes and his charm would change me. That wasn't going to work it would never work.

I wanted to beg him yet again, but it would have done no good. Nodding my head eyes as my lips rubbed together. I told him what I tried to do. I couldn't keep it from him. If I did it would only end up being worse in the end.

Taking my wrist he guided me back to the top of the house. Tears began to come to the surface of my eyes. Letting them fall I knew what defeat felt like. I could fill Rhett's eyes upon me. The tears just fell anyway. Gushing from the corners of my eyes I just kept them shut as I was guided up stairs. Hearing my muffled, but almost loud cries Rhett stopped and handed me his handkerchief. "Crying won't help you either my dear."

Hearing those words I broke his grip and ran upstairs to my room. Lying on the bed I held the handkerchief to my mouth and nose and let all my sorrow out. After a little while my door opened and Rhett came in.

"Get out." I said with my back to him. This was the best I could do right now. Not doing as I said he came over to the bed.

"Scarlett, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said what I said." Rhett said looking down at me.

I didn't believe a word he said. "I don't believe you." I shot back sitting up and looking at him. My feelings hadn't changed for him and they never would. This would only get worse.

"If you would stop trying to run away then things might be different around here." Rhett said looking me in the eyes.

"Rhett if you-"

"If I would what, please continue Scarlett," Rhett said sitting in the chair a crossed from me. His eyes mocked mine as I drew in a deep breath and began to speak.

"If you would stop being, such a-a monster. Then I might not runaway." I said getting to my feet. "I miss my family. I miss my mother, pa and sisters." I said as I thought on the last thing on my mind. "and-"

"Mr. Wilkes," Rhett answered taking out a cigar. At the sound of his name I fell back on the bed with a sad look on my face. Was he right? Did I really miss Ashley? Why, what a silly question was that of course I did.

"Yes, he will come for me and he will-"I said stopping in mid sentence. What was I thinking or saying?

"My pet, Mr. Wilkes is married to Melanie. He won't be coming for you." Rhett finished. A laugh came to him moments later. "As for "killing" me that won't happen."

Looking at him with anger in my eyes I had the right to yell at him, hit him or do anything to him to set me free. However, the look of anger faded and the look of sadness over took my face. Rhett was right Ashley wouldn't be coming for me. He had a life to live with Melanie and with his little boy Beau.

Letting it all sink in I let one more tear fall from my eyes. Sliding down my face ever so slightly, my eyes drifted over to Rhett. Who was just sitting there smoking his cigar? Then my eyes drifted over to the oak door, making a mad dash over to the door. Before I could touch the door handle Rhett was in front of me.

"My pet, you just don't understand do you." Rhett asked shaking his head side to side. Looking down at me, my eyes met his. I understood perfectly. I knew that I wanted to be free. I wanted to go back to my life at Tara. I wanted to be Scarlett O'Hara a sixteen year old girl sitting on the porch with my friends talking, laughing and having fun. Not sitting in a cold, room watching the sunset as I watched the days pass and pass.

Before I knew it our mouths met and we shared a kiss. Wrapping his arms around my waist he brought me in close. I could fill his hands rubbing my back. While my arms were wrapped around his neck, it was as if we were in one of those love stories I used to love my mother reading to me when I was little…a fairy tale was what they were called.

For a few short moments we shared that kiss. It was as if time was standing still. For some strange reason I didn't want it to ever end. The kiss lingered for quite a while; I didn't know how much time had really passed. It could have been seconds, minutes I wasn't sure. Could happily ever after be that close? NO, what was I thinking? I didn't know what I was thinking. That's what was going on. Breaking the kiss I looked at Rhett with shock written all over my face. No, no this wasn't happening I couldn't be- No, No, No I wasn't I knew I wasn't. Before I could think or say anything Rhett drew me back in with yet another kiss.

"Rhett-I can't…breathe" I say breaking the kiss as I tried breathing in and out. I felt like my air had been cut off. "I can't-" I began but I couldn't catch my breath enough to finish.

**A/N: What is happening to Scarlett? She she dying? What could possibly be happening to her. I have some big news for you guys. I get to go to Gateway to the Wind. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4:Telling of a Story

Chapter 4: Telling of a Story

"Well, I didn't realize I had that affect on you my dear." Rhett said with a laugh. His laugh seemed so far away. It seemed this place its self was so far away. So far away that it might all be a dream. Soon I would wake up in my nice warm bed back at Tara. I kept telling myself this and some how it never came true. Oh, how I wanted it to be true. I guess thats why it never could or would happen, because I wanted to go home so badly.

"No, Rhett, I can't breathe." I said trying to take a few breaths but it was no use. Looking at Rhett my eyes began to get heavy. Falling in his arms Rhett took me over to the bed. Placing me on the rather large firm bed he began undressing me. Breaking the strings for the corset I began breathing normally. Gasping for breath things finally began to come back to normal. My eyes began to flutter as I lay looking up at the ceiling. I began to move when Rhett's voice came.

"I would advise you not to move my pet," Rhett said as he pulled out one of my night gowns.

"Why?" I asked still looking up at the ceiling as my body began to get cold. What was going on? All I could remember was passing out and falling in Rhett's arms and…sharing a kiss. Could that really have happened? If I asked Rhett he might say no, maybe he would say yes. I wouldn't know until I asked.

"I'm not sure if there aren't any bones broken or not." Rhett came back over with a cream colored gown and sat on the bed.

"Rhett, you're the one that caused this." I said moving my eyes to see his.

"No, my pet, I did not." Rhett said as he helped me get my night gown on. "You my pet, are the one that caused this to happen. You tried to escape down in the basement. If you wouldn't have tried this then none of this would have happened."

"No, Rhett, that is where you are wrong. I wanted to get away not just from this place but to get away from you." I yelled while I leaned against a pillow.

"I already told you my dear, there is no escape from here on out." Rhett said looking at me with those mystery eyes.

"Oh, Rhett, you must be joking. I can't live here for the rest of my life." I said glaring him down as my mind raced with thoughts. He was crazy he just had to be, why else would he want to keep me here? That was easy, because was so obsessed with me and wanted me and he would do anything to keep me here.

"I'm afraid not my pet." The words came at me like a built from a loaded gun. How those words hurt. "I think you will survive." A laugh came from his throat.

How dare he find this funny? I for one didn't think it was the least bit funny. "I'm sure my parents have called the police and they are looking for me at this very moment. If I were you Mr. Butler I would watch my back if I were you." I had been here for two nights now and was already getting sick and tired of all of this.

"They won't look here." Rhett answered as he paced back and forth in the room. "Not too many people know of this place."

"What? You mean to tell me that no one, not anyone knows about this place?" I asked in horror as I didn't dare believe him, but some part of me wanted to believe him.

"Yes, that's what I've told you and it is true. No one hardly knows about this place." Rhett said standing in front of my bed. "Let me tell you a story."

"There once was a man a rather rich man you could say. He had everything he could want from buggy's homes, servants you named it and this man had it. There was a rumor or tale you could say going around town about this man. It was said that this man was this awful. One night he found his bride and took her back to his place-"

"The story." I said within a whisper. Looking at Rhett with wide eyes.

"What is it my pet? You look as if you have seen a ghost." Rhett ask as the look of horror appears upon my face.

"Pa, used to tell me and my sisters this story the night of the last night of October." I said almost within in a daze.

"Oh, really?" Rhett asked as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Yes, the story always ends with the man carrying the girl off into the night and the girl was never heard from again." I said as if I could just see myself and my sisters sighting in the prayer room awaiting the story as we often did when we were younger.

"That's right my pet, that is how the story ends." Rhett said now sitting on the bed.

Nodding my head yes I knew that's how it had always ended. "None of that story is real. My father just told me and my sisters that to scare us that's all." I said as I brushed off the effect of the story.

"Oh, really, what makes you think it's not real?" Rhett asked as a glimpse of curiosity filled his eyes.

"Because, things like that do not exist," I said tossing my hair over my shoulder. All this talk was madness. Pa along with Rhett was just trying to scare me. So far they weren't doing a good job. I could take a scary story as much as the next person.

"Oh, don't they?" Rhett said now stroking my soft, warm cheek. Looking into his eyes I saw what I had seen earlier. Drawing closer to me our lips met yet again. The same thing was happening what had happened just a few hours before. Moments past, were either of us moved. While being pinned to the bed it seemed like time its self was standing still. Still sharing the kiss the clock began to chime midnight. Holding one of my hands I could feel something happening. Before long I could feel a sharp pain burning up and down my hand and arm. Filling something sticky run down my hand I yelled out in pain.

"OW!" I cried out as the kiss was broken. What had just happened? Looking down at my hand there was a rather large cut between my wrist and upper hand.

"Prissy." Rhett yelled for the slave as he held my hand within in his rather large one.

Prissy came moments later. "Yes Sir," Prissy asked stepping into the room.

"Get me some cold water and some bandages." Rhett said looking at her telling her to hurry. Looking back at me he tore the bed sheet and pressed it rather hard to my skin. "This should help stop the bleeding until Prissy gets back."

Looking at him I wanted to ask him what had just happened but I didn't dare. Whatever just happened was between him I would say. But I still had that strange feeling to ask. "Rhett, what just happened?" I asked almost afraid to know the answer.

"It appears you got a cut on your wrist my dear." Rhett answered as Prissy came back in the room. Putting a cloth in warm water Rhett removed the blood stained bandages.

Looking down I could see the somewhat "cut" on my wrist. It was far from being a small cut, it was rather large. A rather deep cut and wide cut. "You still didn't answer my question. How did I get it? I see that I have a cut." I said as the warm water went over my cut. I thought I was going to scream out it hurt so bad. Clutching the side of the bed I began to fill pain through my whole arm. It was like a burring feeling. It just wouldn't stop.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out my dear, as well." Rhett answered as he stepped away from the answer.

He knew how I got it. Why wouldn't he tell me? Letting the topic dye I just let Rhett fix up my wrist. I still had the look of pain in my eyes. Putting the wrap on my wrist the blood began to show through as Rhett tied a knot on the end of the bandage.

"That will work for now." Rhett said as he put the things on the bedside table. "I think it's time someone went to bed." Looking at me as if I were a child.

Realizing I was rather tiered I agreed with him. Nodding my head yes I lay down on my side as I watched Rhett go to the door.

"Good night my pet," his voice came as my eyes began to come heavy.

"Good night," I responded back as I shut my eyes. Hearing the door lock and his footsteps disappear down the hall I fell asleep instantly.

**A/N: How did Scarlett really get the cut? Whats with this story that Rhett had told Scarlett? Hmm, anyway sorry its taken me a while to update. I'm going to try and finish this story by Oct. 31. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Caught!

Chapter 5: Caught!

"Mr. Butler says that today ya have no choice but to come down for lunch today." Prissy said as she did my hair.

Looking into the mirror I sighed and knew she spoke the truth. Hearing a knock on the door I turned to see Rhett standing there. Getting up from the vanity I let my hair fall down my back in a mess of curls.

"I figured we could have lunch in the garden" Rhett said holding his arm out.

Looking at it as I thought it was to attack me or something. I took it rather slowly for I was rather scared of last night. I just couldn't shake it off. Walking out of the room I saw sun light coming through the rather large house. This was the rather first time I had been out of my room since I got here. Heading out of the house there sat a table with two chairs around it. Pulling my chair out for me I sat down.

Sitting there admiring the view. I had never seen anything this beautiful since I was at Twelve Oaks that one summer day. Sighing ever so deeply Rhett looked at me from a crossed the table.

"What's wrong my pet? Don't you like it here?" he asked as my eyes moved from the lovely scene in front of me to his eyes.

Taking yet somewhat of another deep breath I spoke. "It's very lovely here, but I can't stay here Rhett. I have a life back at Tara. This isn't my home Rhett, Tara is." At the sound of my home I began to feel tears fill my eyes. I had never realized till now that what Pa had told me was right. That land was the only thing worth working for, worth fighting for, worth dying for, because it's the only thing that last. That little saying was true. Now that Tara was no longer my home I had come to realize it. I was too late.

Taking his white handkerchief out of his pocket he passed it to me from a crossed the table. No sooner did I dab my eyes with it did I start to cry harder. Getting up from the table I turned and ran back inside. Looking around franticly for escape, running over to the stairs I put my hands on the knob unaware of what to do. Hearing footsteps I looked behind me to see Rhett standing in the door way to the dining room.

Running back over to Rhett he put his arms around me telling me that everything was going to be alright. Resting my head on his chest I just let it all out. For the past two weeks I had been trying to hold it in, but not anymore I couldn't do it anymore. I wanted to go home I wanted my mother.

Later that day I sat in the library reading a book with the firer crackling in the corner. Flipping through the many pages of the book I came a crossed a story of a monster. I began reading it. The image came into my head. Furry hands, deep claws, fang like teeth, moonlight. Looking up from my book I see Rhett standing in front of the fire. "Oh, you scared me." I said almost jumping out of my skin.

"I'm sorry dear," Rhett said as his eyes shifted from the flames to my face.

Looking at him I could still feel that chill going down my spine. This story that I had been reading was only messing with me. Things like that didn't exist. No, they were made up to scare little children. Rhett couldn't be one of those things. They just didn't exist. I kept telling myself that as I continued looking at him. "Why are you reading that, my dear?" Rhett asked as he saw what I was reading. "Tales From Beyond the Crypt that will only give you nightmares."

"It just stuck out to me as I was looking for a book to read." I said almost in a scared voice.

"Why, my dear, you look like you've seen a ghost." Rhett said with a laugh as he came to my side.

"Just got a little jumpy that's all." I answered as I swallowed hard. What was I doing? None of what I had read was real. Shaking that from my mind I came back my normal self.

"It seems a little bit more then that my pet." Rhett answered looking me in the eyes.

I was sure he could see right through me and saw that I was somewhat scared. "No," I managed to say.

"Dinner shall be ready in a half an hour." Rhett answered while a smile came to his lips as if he believed me. He left as I could hear his laugh down the hall.

Opening the book yet again I began reading where I left off. This was very foolish of me. I knew these things weren't real. So why did I torture myself?

That evening at dinner I had asked Rhett if I could write to my parents. It had been two weeks since I had last seen them. I somewhat already knew the answer, but I just had to know. There just had to be a way. "Rhett, I've been here for two weeks now and I was wanting to write to my parents telling them-"

"That I kidnapped you and that I won't let you leave?" Rhett asked as his voice changed.

"No Rhett, I-I miss my family Rhett," I said. This was rather foolish. I knew this would happen why did I even bring it up?

"Oh, well if that is all you were going to say." Rhett stated.

"Yes, that's all I was going to say." I answered nodding my head. Oh, if I wasn't a lady what would I tell him? Oh, yes things a lady isn't allowed to say. Oh, forget it, I can say it if I want to.

"I'm going into town tomorrow I will mail it then." Rhett answered picking up his wine glass.

After dinner was finished I sat at the desk in my room and began writing the letter.

_Dear; Pa, Mother_

_All is fine where I am. By now you are probably wondering where I am. Oh, how I wish I could tell you. All I can tell you is that I'm safe. How I wish I were home, home safe at Tara where I belong. _

_Love your daughter _

_Scarlett _

Handing the letter to Prissy I told her to take it to Rhett. I could hear her feet going down the hallway. However, unknowing to me the letter would never reach my family.

Handing the letter to Rhett, Prissy went and did her chores. Going over to the firer place Rhett looked at the bright firer before him. Putting the letter into the firer he watched it burn.

The rain beat down on the house as morning woke me, to my surprise it was going to rain all day. The thunder shook the house while the lighting lit up the morning sky. Rhett had gone into town and was going to mail my letter for me. Morning passed as the hours rolled by. I had been working on my needle point while the afternoon hours passed and I had noticed that Rhett still hadn't come back.

Realizing now was my chance to get away from this place and go home where I was loved and where I belonged.

The rain beat down on the roof as I ran towards the front door. A green colored cloak was wrapped around my slender shoulders. While I wore a orange dress with lace around my chest. While a light brown lay over the dress.

"Ms. Scarlett, were ya going?" I hear Prissy ask as I looked out the window. Turning I looked at her.

"I'm getting out of here Prissy, I can't stand it anymore. I have to get out." I said as I could hear rain coming down harder now. Not letting her respond I threw the big oak door open and began to make my escape. This just had to work for this might be my only time to do so.

A crossed the lawn I went only to stumble on the slick grass as my eyes began to droop and my body began to shake. Looking at my wrist I could see the fresh bandage. It was now soaked with rain. Not thinking of it I still went on, as I was drenched, as the bone chilling rain beat down upon me. The lighting began lighting my way. I could feel that I was almost there. After what seemed forever I had made my way to the gate. However, unknowing to me Rhett had come back and was watching my every move.

Meanwhile Rhett stood watching me from the big patio like window on the second floor. His feet stood 2 inches apart while his face wore the look of a cocky stair, within a few short seconds he was walking down the beaten path towards me as I still was trying to escape.

I began to get that uneasy feeling all of a sudden. You know that feeling where you get that big knot in your stomach and you feel that someone is watching you. Looking around my eyes began to dart from side to side. "What was that?" I found myself asking as my heart began to beat faster and faster still.

What did I just see? It looked like a rather large shadow. Something of a big creature, standing somewhere behind me waiting to attack me at any moment. This was crazy it was like I was living my own walking breathing nightmare.

Hearing a deep throated laugh I turned around quickly and my eyes grew big as saucers as my mouth opens and air flows into my lungs with a gasp. I stepped backwards and fell against the Iron Gate. I was trapped I had nowhere to go, and yet my freedom was just beyond this gate.

"Looking for this?" Rhett ask as a bolt of lightning stuck while he stood as still as a soldier with the keys swaying back and forth on a thin silver chain. One being the key to the gate while the other being the key to my bedroom.

**A/N: Only a few more days till Halloween so I will try to get this up by then. I want to post the last chapter on Halloween. What do you think? Will Scarlett ever get away? Or is she there for the rest of her life? Reivew! Oh and sorry its a short chapter:(**


	6. Chapter 6:Stay Here With Me

Chapter 6: Stay Here With Me

Looking at him with terror I could feel the breath go out of me. I was frightened now more than ever. Not only was I helpless, but I was at the mercy of the person I thought I loved. If he did love me then why wouldn't he let me go? That question rolled around in my head for quite some time. Still feeling the cold wind as it blew past me I began to get very cold. The rain still beat down upon us as time stood still.

"Rhett, I-" I began as fear griped my small body as my back still touched the cold, iron gate.

"At loss for words my pet?" Rhett asked as he still swung the keys back and forth. If I would just reach my hand up I could practically touch them.

"How?" I whispered as the wind took my breath. I needed to know the answer. First there was the somewhat odd hand, then the cut on my wrist, getting here so fast. What was going on here?

"That answer you will find out soon enough." Rhett said as a smirk came to his face. What was he hiding? It was going to drive me mad if I didn't find out soon enough. It was going to eat at me and eat at me.

Trying my best to make a run for it I got to my feet and began to sideswipe him as I tried to run back towards the house. Unforchantly I didn't get very far. Taking my wrist Rhett held me up in the air by one wrist. I thought I could hear the crackling of the bones as I dangled there. "OW, Rhett, you're hurting me." I said looking up right as Rhett's grip became tighter. Looking back I saw the fool moon behind Rhett as it got high and high in the sky. Moving my gaze from the white moon I looked into Rhett's eyes. They turned from the mystery eyes I had known to gold eyes.

I began screaming as I struggled to get free. Still screaming he started to go back inside. I felt like a rag doll. "Rhett let me go!" I yelled as the rain started blocking my sight. All I could see is his figure dragging me back inside my prison. I hear the door being jerked open. Feeling like I've been jerked inside all I see is darkness besides the light of the nearby candles. Lifting my head I see the inside hallway with the red carpet beneath me. Trying to get to my feet, however I'm too soaked and weak to do so. I didn't have to worry about such thing. Rhett picked me up and took me to my room. The door began to shut and I began screaming.

"Uh, AW, Let me out of here!" I began screaming as I tossed and turned. I was somewhere, somewhere I didn't know. An old house it was so dark and creepy. I began walking down the halls with a candle in my hand while my heart beat fast. Finally coming a crossed a room with a light in it, poking my head into the room. I saw a man standing by the fire. It appeared to be a bedroom. The man didn't move as I approached the door. Putting my hand on the door and made my way into the room. Approaching the man he finally turned and looked at me. Only he wasn't a man. He was a-

I continued screaming until I felt strong arms trying to get me awake. "Scarlett, wake up your having a nightmare." I hear the voice say. Opening my eyes I see Rhett looking at me. "Oh, Rhett it seemed so real." I said as he held me in his arms and rocked me like a baby in his arms.

"It was only a nightmare my dear. I will see to it that as long as you are here you won't have another nightmare." Rhett's voice came as he began playing with my hair.

How could he tell me such a thing? Nightmares came as the pleased, but I believed him and lay back down and went back to sleep.

So for the next few months I hadn't had any nightmares just like Rhett had said. I also had noticed that Rhett hadn't acted like he had that night I tried to escape on that cold, dark rainy night of Nov. 26. The date really has nothing to do with it I just remember the day very well. So the following fall came. I had been here for almost a full year. I hadn't heard a word from home. I had written countless letters to them. Telling them how I was and how I couldn't tell them where I was but I could tell them that I was safe and sound. One day I asked Rhett why I hadn't heard from my family. That Rhett I had saw almost a year ago would come out yet again.

"Rhett, I had noticed that my family never wrote back with me did you-" I asked one day as we were walking the grounds.

"I never sent the letter." Rhett's voice came as the words rolled off his tong.

For a moment I wasn't sure I heard him right. "You never-" I began but was cut off as I stopped in my tracks.

"No one can know about this place Scarlett," Rhett said looking back at me as I stood frozen in my spot. He came back by me and took my hands.

"But why?" I asked looking him in the eyes. I had been wanting to know the answer to this question for such a long time. Why didn't he just tell me?

Taking a deep breath Rhett began to speak. "There hasn't been any other people here besides me and Prissy for quite a long time."

Hearing those words I just didn't know what to say. As of this very moment things weren't really making since. He still hadn't answered my question. "That's why Scarlett I need you stay here…with me." Rhett said still holding my warm hands in his.

Looking away I didn't know what to say. Half of me wanted to stay, but the other half wanted to go home where I belonged. I began to miss the days at Tara. "I just don't know." I answered as a glimpse of sadness filled my eyes. I began walking back towards the house. I could fill our hands part as I made my way back north.

I could fill his eyes upon me as I walked back inside. Looking back once I saw him still standing there as if I had left him for good. Turning back I went inside.

"Captain Butler, what ya going to do? When the clock strikes midnight with the moon high in the sky on the next full moon the spell will be gone and you will end up living alone." Prissy's little high voice came moments later as Rhett watched me go inside.

"Yes, Prissy, I know. We just have to be patient." Rhett said as the truth finally dawned on him. The next full moon was next month on October 31. He knew one way or another he was going to get me as his wife, however only he knew this. I would have no idea until that day would come.

Rhett started walking inside as I watched from the sitting room window. Watching as he came inside he spotted me in the window as the cream colored curtain blew. "I suppose you heard that?" Rhett asked walking up to me.

Shaking my head "No," I said looking at him. What could he possibly be talking about?

Rhett didn't say anything he just looked out the window like I had moments ago. Putting my hand on his shoulder, "What is it?" I asked wanting to know the answer. "What are you hiding from me?"

**A/N: What and will Rhett tell Scarlett the truth? Sorry for a short chapter. I really hope I get this done for Halloween. Guess what? I get to go to Gateway to the Wind in Nov:D So excited! Reviewing would make me more happy:) **


	7. Chapter 7: Three Days

Chapter 7: Three Days

Moments passed with either of us speaking. I had the right to no after all I was a guest in his home. "I can't tell you…at least not now." His voice came as he turned and faced me. Looking into his eyes I knew he wanted to tell me now, but something deep down told him not to.

"What is it? Is it that you don't trust me?" I asked still looking at him. "You've known me for quite a long time."

Looking at me with those eyes something changed within them. "Stop asking me that." He yelled as he brushed past me and went upstairs. I could hear the door to his bedroom being slammed shut.

Looking up the stairs and at his door, all of a sudden I felt bad for asking. Doing the same I went up to my room and began crying as I lay on my bed. I was certain that Rhett could hear my muffled cries as I lay burying my face into my pillow. Nothing was going to change, nothing at all! Why did I think things would? Because they wouldn't I had been here for a year and everything that had been the same hadn't changed. Shutting my eyes I began to fall asleep unknowing what would come later.

"What am I going to do?" Rhett asked walking back and forth in his room. He couldn't possibly tell me now. In the middle of his thinking he could hear my cries from the other side of the wall. Opening the door Rhett walked over to my door and opened it. Walking over to the bed he laid down next to me playing with my hair then he proceeded to put an arm around me. Calming me down as I continued to sob, I must have been having a nightmare or something. I didn't remember opening my eyes at his touch. As he rubbed my arm I began to fill at ease and fell asleep within moments.

Opening my eyes as the autumn sun came through that small window. I yawned and stretched before getting up. Turning over I saw Rhett standing and looking out that small window. "Rhett, what are you doing in here?" I asked putting on my red velvet rob.

"You were having another nightmare my pet," Rhett said not moving his eyes from the window.

"You told me I would never have another nightmare as long as I was here." I said as I raised my right eyebrow. That varmint he told me I would NEVER have another nightmare.

"Yes, yes, I said that. However, you did have one last night. I could hear you crying from my bedroom." Rhett answered still not turning around. "I came in here last night to calm you down."

Walking over to him like I had done before. "Yes, I know you did." I answered as I stood several inches away from him.

Turning around he faced me with that handsome face of his. A smile came to his lips as he walked up to me. Then when he looked down at me his face changed once again. "You're not happy here." He said looking into my eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I asked as I drew in a breath to my lungs.

"I can see it in your eyes. You've wanted to go back to Tara for quite some time. I've failed to realize that." Rhett said taking my hand.

I was shocked by what he said. Did this mean? Freedom? Could I really go home? I could fill all the blood in my body drain out. I felt rather sick all of a sudden. "I'm letting you go see your family for a few days. However, if you tell anyone of this place or if you do not come back then unspeakable horror will happen upon this house…and upon to you as well."

I get to go see my family, but not stay forever. I had to come back in a few days time. If I didn't then something would happen to me. Looking at him I asked the one question now that I had for him. "How long? How many days?' I asked as my heart started to race.

"Three days my pet, and no more." Rhett said still holding my hand. I could tell this was really hurting him. Deep down I knew he loved me and always would. But to him it was like an obsession. "I will send Prissy up here to pack your things." Heading over to the door he opened it and diapered behind the doors.

I was going home for three days. I would get to see my family. What would they say once they saw me? I'm sure they would be shocked but also happy to see me. I'm sure they thought I was dead, dead and never to be found. While I was still in thought Prissy came in.

"Capitan Butler says ya will be goin home for a few days. Miss. Scarlett," Prissy said as she laid a suitcase on my bed.

Nodding my head yes I began helping Prissy pack my bags. After doing this I picked out a very simple dress. An orange dress with lace on the caller and lace on the hand cuffs. With my hair was up showing off my lovely face. Oh, how my family wouldn't know who I was.

Stepping out onto the porch I breathed in the smell of the fresh air. For the first time in such a long time I was free to go home for a little while. Rhett stood next to me as I smiled at the scene in front of me. "Remember what I told you my pet," Rhett said speaking as I turned towards him.

Nodding my head yes, telling him that I remembered. If I didn't come back within the three days horror would come upon this house and to me. Yes, I understood that how could I not. It scared me out of my skin just thinking about it.

Kissing my hand Rhett told me he would see me in three days. I got in the carriage and was off towards home. Looking back I saw Rhett watching as I left him for a little while. Would I come back after being with my family for a few days? Would I keep my promise to him? Or would I betray him and stay with my family for the rest of my days?

**A/N: Yes another short chapter sorry about that. I've been very busy latly with college and all. Will Scarlett come back to Rhett? Or will she stay with her family and suffer what is to come? Oh, and if Rhett is a werewolf like people are guessing how do you think Rhett shoudl turn Scarlett into one? Any ideas? I've got one, but I would like to see what you guys come up with. Review and Happy reading:) **


	8. Chapter 8:Spending Time with Family

Chapter 8: Spending Time with Family

I could see Tara as it came into view. Aw, it was good to see home again. Pulling up to the house I got out and went to the door. Taking a deep breath and shutting my eyes before opening it, placing my hand on the knob I opened it. "Mother, Pa? I'm home." I yell through the rather large home.

At the sound of my voice my family came from different rooms. "Katie Scarlett, is that really you?" pa asked as he gave me a hug.

"Yes, pa, it's really me. Oh, how I've missed you so." I said hanging onto him as if I would never let go.

"Scarlett?" a voice came. Breaking the hug with pa I looked up and saw mother coming down the stairs. "Mother!" I said running up the stairs to meet her.

Giving her a hug we cried as we hugged each other. It had been such a long, long time since the last time I had seen her. After my reweighting with my family and seeing my old room we sat down and talked.

"Where have you been?" pa asked sitting in his favorite chair with mother sitting nearby.

"I can't tell you pa. All I can say is that I am safe where I was." I said avoiding his eyes. "I can't stay long." I said still not looking him in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" mother asked as her voice changed. I knew what I was about to say would crush my family forever. Seeing me for three days it would almost have been better to not come home at all.

"I can only stay for three days." I said looking at my family. I knew this just broke their hearts.

"You are staying here for more than just three days young lady. You are staying here from now on." Pa said as his Irish temper began to come out.

"Pa, I can't I have to go back." I said. I knew they didn't want to hear that, but it was true.

"Tell us why Scarlett." Carreen said as she chimed in with my parents. She must have not have been listening.

"I just can't." I said saying it again. "I wish I could but I can't." at that last sentence the topic was dropped. So for the next three days would be spent with family and seeing friends maybe for the very last time.

"Cathleen." I said as I saw her standing in front of the hospital talking to a rather tall lady. Hearing her name she turned and looked at me. She stood and looked at me for a few moments as if she didn't know who I was.

"Scarlett?" she asked as if she wasn't sure it was I or not. I smiled at her and she knew in an instant it was me. She ran and gave me a hug. "Oh, it's so good to see you. They said you were either had run away or were dead." Stepping back I saw tears fill her eyes and down her face. "What happened, where have you been?" she asked speaking a mile a minute.

By now we were sitting on a nearby bench. "I can't tell you Cathleen." I said looking at her as her cream colored hat sat upon her head causing a shadow to appear over her face. "It's like I've told my family I'm safe where I am and that I'm only here for three days."

"THREE DAYS!" She yelled as she stood up. This was even more of a shock to her.

"Shh, yes, three days." I said taking her hand and guiding her back to her seat. This shocked her just as it had my family.

"Why just three days? That's just madness." Cathleen asked as if she were scared to know the answer.

"Because, I told him I would be back within those days." I said not realizing what I had said.

"Who's he?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow while she looked at me.

Covering my hand with my mouth as air went through my lungs with a gasp. I couldn't believe I just said what I had said. I've already said to much.

"Scarlett, who is it?" she asked yet again as she saw the look of horror on my face

"No, I've already said too much." I said getting up from the seat with my bag in hand as the wind whipped by me as if it was meant to go over my heart.

"Scarlett, what is it? You look as if you've seen something awful." Cathleen said shaking my arms.

"It's nothing Cathleen. Um, I need to get going I have some other people to see before I go back." I said giving her a hug. "It was really good to see you." With that said I walked away leaving her where she stood.

Why did I say what I did? Because I hadn't seen her in over a year, whenever I talked to her I told her everything and anything. Trying my best to shake it off I went and saw Melanie and Ashley at Twelve Oaks.

A little while later I had arrived at Twelve Oaks. For not being here for a year things sure looked as I remembered them. The smell of a freshly baked pie filled the air as I approached the southern home. Being helped out of the carriage I looked to my left and saw some slaves I had once seen.

"Why if it ant Ms. Scarlett." The taller one said as a smile came a crossed his face.

Giving him a smile I went and knocked on the double white doors. I stood there for a few moments as my eyes over looked the grounds. Soon the door opened. I saw Melanie standing there.

"Scarlett." Her happy voice came as she gave me a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well Melly," I say as a smile came a crossed my face.

"Mother who is it?" a little boys voice came. The once little baby I had seen was now a six year old little boy. "Auntie Scarlett." The little voice came again.

"Yes, Beau, it is me." I said giving him a hug as he threw his arms around me.

"Beau, didn't you hear what I said?" Ashley asked coming to the door.

"Sorry dad, but look who's here." The little boy said pointing at me with his index finger. Ashley looked up and saw me standing there. "Scarlett, is that really you?" he asked looking at me with a rather blank look upon his face.

"Yes, Ashley, it's really me." I said just as I did with Melanie. He gave me a hug. Oh, how I didn't want to let go of him.

We talked for a little while and before I knew it I had to head back home for night was almost upon the little town. Heading home like I did I heard leaves crunching. Looking around I saw a shadow figure. Then out of nowhere I saw Rhett standing there.

"Rhett, how and what are you doing here?" I asked in an angry voice. I had only been home a day and a half and he was already doing this.

"I just wanted to remind you about your promise my dear." Rhett said as he walked around me as if I was an animal of some kind.

"I remember what I promised Rhett," I said as my eyes followed him. "I'm not going to go back on my word."

"I know what was said between you and Cathleen." Rhett still walking around me.

My eyes got wide with my body freezing. "Oh, yes, I know exactly what was said. Talking about me." Rhett said with a deep laugh.

"Rhett, all I did was-"

"I told you what was to happen if you breathed a word about me." Rhett's voice changed to an icy cold voice.

"Rhett, I didn't." I began as a chill began to go through the air. "I haven't said a single thing about you or where I've been." By now I was beginning to get very mad.

"You accept me to believe such a lie?" Rhett asked as he lit a cigar.

"Rhett, it's not a lie and yes I do except you to believe me." I said as I stood with my hands on my hips.

Rhett fell silent for a little while. Without a word I began walking back to my home for I only had this last night to sleep in my own bed. "Remember you promise Scarlett," I heard him say in that deep dark voice.

All of a sudden I got a cold chill down my back. Turning back around saw that he was gone. All that was there where he had stood was crunched leaves and the smell of his cologne filled the air. I didn't think anything of it. I began walking back home where I knew I belonged.

Later that night I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. Within a matter of hours I would be back in that mansion of a place and would never see my family again. Sighing heavily I got up and walked over to the window and looked out. So this was what it felt like knowing that you only had a few short hours to live a normal and happy life. Looking out the window I saw so much of my childhood in that backyard. Being pushed on the swing by pa while my sisters waited for their turns, on a nice summer day. While mother sat on the porch doing her needle work, or sitting on the front steps with Stuart and Brent Tarleton hearing a little bit of gossip going around the town. Looking out one last time I walked away from the window and walked quietly over to my door. Opening the door I began walking down the hall of the great house.

I could just see all the memories that were held within this house. Me as a little girl running up the stairs and running through the house being just a happy little girl. Going up to a white door I opened it. I saw my parents sleeping peacefully. A tear came to my eyes I would only see them once more and that would be in the morning before I would leave. I can recall so many memories with my parents...one memory was the one I had thought of earlier. When Pa would push me on the swing with mother looking on…

"_Higher, higher pa," I would say as my hands clung to the ropes of the swing. This was so much fun. _

"_Katie Scarlett, I can only get you so high." Pa said with his Irish accent. I was already high in the sky anyway. I still liked being pushed on the swing. _

"_Pa, I want on the swing." Suellen wined as she began to cry as she waited for me to get off. _

_Stopping the swing I looked over at pa. "No, Pa, I want to go higher." I said still sitting on the swing. _

"_Katie Scarlett, its your sisters turn." Pa said looking at me. _

_Getting up I stuck my tong out at Suellen as she got on the swing. _

I laughed at this moment. Suellen and I where always fighting and even now a days we still do. Just like sisters do.

_Another great memory would have to be on Sunday afternoons we would always go and get ice cream in town. Pa would sometimes keep one of use shoulders as we went into the shop. While mother would hold onto mine or one of my sisters hands. We were one happy family for quite some time. That was until my brothers died at a young age. I hardly remember them. I was so young when all of that happened. _

Standing there for a few short moments I took in my parents then closed the door. Heading down the hall I came a crossed another room. Opening it a little I saw Suellen fast asleep as I figured she was dreaming of Frank Kennedy.

We had are good times and bad times as siblings. We fought like two little children. Oh, how we were mean to each other. At this thought I would miss these things. Smiling at her I closed the door and went to the last door at the end of the hallway.

Opening the white door I saw Carreen sleeping. She was youngest of us three girls. She would always ask mother when she could stay up late and do things that me and Suellen always did. Mother would always say she would have to wait until she was fourteen. I had missed a moment of my younger sisters life. Going to the balls and things I had missed out seeing her do. She had her first boyfriend and I had missed it. That year that was now gone I had missed so much in my families lives. Suellen was going to be getting married in the spring of next year and I was going to miss it, because I would be back at that mansion. Thinking of that thought I began to sob quietly while I shut the door.

Leaning against the door I took a deep breath while tears spilled from my green eyes. I wanted to stay here from now on, but I couldn't I made a promise. A promise I couldn't break. Going back into my room I lie back down and shut my eyes. I would have to get up in a matter of a few hours. Tomorrow would come a lot sooner then what I wanted it to.

**A/N: Yeah! a longer chapter lol. What do you think? Will Scarlett go back to Rhett? Will I get this story done by Halloween? Boy I hope so lol. **


	9. Chapter 9:Leaving Home

Chapter 9: Leaving Home

The following morning I sat eating breakfast in silence. Today was the day I was to go back to Rhett like I had promised. Looking down into my almost cold breakfast, which consisted of, Eggs, toast, grits, pancakes. While a glass of orange juice and a glass of milk sat just to the right of me. I really wasn't in the mode to eat anything.

"Scarlett, you need to eat something." Mother said looking over at me as I just sat there still looking at my breakfast. I could tell that my family was trying to hide their sorrows and all while we sat eating.

"I'm not hungry mother," I said lifting my head I looked at my family.

"Katie Scarlett, Mammy, made one of your all time favorite breakfast you have to eat something." Pa said tapping his fork on his plate.

Hearing those words a single tear spilled down my face. "May I be excused?" I asked putting my napkin to my eye.

"Of course dear." Mother said looking at me. I could tell by the look upon her face that she knew I was become upset.

Getting up from the table I ran from the room up the stairs and sat in my window seat. Looking out the window I saw that it had started to rain. What a day this turned out to be. Sitting there for a few short moments I heard a soft knock on my door. "Come in." I said looking at the door as my hand still held the napkin tight. Mother came in moments later. I got up from the seat and went and cried in her lap as she sat in the chair next to my bed.

"Mother, I can't do this." I said as I sobbed into her lap. This was becoming too much now. I thought seeing my family would fill that gap that had been empty for quite some time. No, this was much worse and much harder to do then what I thought it was going to be. "This is just so hard."

Stroking my hair she began speaking. "Scarlett, it is your own choice rather you go back or not. No one can tell you to go or to stay."

"But, I can't mother. I can't stay here. He told me that bad things would happen if I would stay here." I said with my face still buried in my mother's dress.

"You mustn't believe in such a thing." Mother said as she tried calming me down.

"I know." I cried as I finally looked up while mother whipped my tears for me.

"You do know that whatever is to happen you will always be our little southern belle." Mother said with a smile upon her face.

Nodding my head yes that I always knew this. Mother told me to dry my tears and to head back downstairs.

That afternoon came far too soon. While the smell of fall filled the air I stood on the front steps of Tara for the last time. My bags were already and packed into the carriage. Turning to my left I saw my family waiting by the carriage. Heading down the steps I began to cry. This was going to be the hardest part of all. Giving them each a hug I told them how much I loved them.

"I can't believe how much you've grown since the last time I saw you." I told Carreen as I looked at my younger sister who was no longer little. She was a year older, now fourteen and chasing boys just like I had done. "Just think soon you will be married and have a family of your own…however you will have to wait until Suellen marries." I laughed.

Carreen laughed then gave me a hug and told me how she loved me and that maybe she could visit wherever I may be. I told her maybe someday, but the chances where quite unlikely.

Next was Suellen. "Within the next few months you will be getting married." I said. "Frank is a very lucky man."

A smile came a crossed her lips as the look of happiness finally came to her eyes when we talked. "Scarlett, I'm-I'm sorry for all the things I have ever said or done to you." Suellen said as she held tight to a handkerchief.

Giving her a hug and telling her all was behind me. I could tell that everything was behind us it wasn't just words that were said. Going up to my parents mother had tears in her eyes while Pa stood there as if he couldn't believe I was really going back to that awful place.

Mother gave me a hug and for a while didn't think she would let go. "You be careful and know that we always will love you now and forever." She said as I could feel tears fall on my cheek.

Telling her I would I walked over to Pa. "Katie Scarlett, who would have ever thought that out of all my daughters you would be the one doing this to your family."

"Oh, Pa." I said putting my arms around him. This would be the last time I would ever hear his Irish accent or ever see them ever again. After a few short moments I went and got in the carriage. As the carriage went down the dirt road I looked back and saw my father holding mother as if I had died and would never be coming back. Waving bye and telling them I loved them very much I saw them disappear in the distance.

Finally being alone I began to cry more than ever in the past three days. I was right that was the hardest part of them all. Whipping the tears from my eyes I began my journey back to the mansion.

As night fell the carriage pulled up to the house. Stepping out of the carriage I saw Rhett standing on the porch with his arms behind his back, while his legs were just a few inches apart. It looked as if he were a solider waiting to go into battle.

"I see you kept your promise my pet," Rhett said with a smile come a crossed his face. He knew I would come back why did he even say such a thing.

"Yes, Rhett, yes I did." I said walking past him into the house. It was just as I remembered it. Nothing had changed. Then again I had only been gone for three days.

"Did you have a nice time with your family?" Rhett asked as he shut the door and walked towards me.

"Yes, I did" I said not telling him the real reason. I was sad at leaving my family. I would never get to see them again. "Why did you stop m on the way home last night?" I now asked turning towards him

"I told you my dear; it was because I had heard what you had said to Cathleen. I couldn't let you just leave and let you get away with it."

Hearing those last few words made me wish I WAS back with my family. "Why did I ever come back?" I yelled at Rhett as I looked him in the eyes.

"Because you didn't want to put your family or you in danger." Rhett said as his ice cold voice came through the air.

Looking at him with absolute horror as if I had been caught off guard doing something. "You, you monster" I yelled in his face as I could fill mine go red. Uh, how could he say such a thing? I was very close to leaving and never coming back regardless what would happen. He couldn't do anything to me or my family. He was just trying to scare me.

A laugh came from him as his head went back. "Oh, my dear how you fill your head with many things."

My face went red at this. How dare he? How dare he say such things went through my head? However, every now and then I wondered. I had been here for a year and often wondered if I was in a horror story or something. Seeing all kinds of things, from dark shadows, things that weren't really there, feeling my skin being ripped open by something sharp and feeling something with fur and what not. "Things aren't filling my head Rhett; I have heard things threw out the night." I said as I turned the other way so I wouldn't look at that face. I knew I shouldn't have come back. Why did I? Did I think things were going to be different? Maybe I did, maybe I wanted things to be different. Maybe I just didn't know. That was it I just didn't know.

His hands came upon me. I could fill his hands on my arms. They were so warm and almost welcoming. Looking over to the side as if I were to turn on him yet again I didn't. Before I could do anything Rhett turned me around with force. I couldn't move I could breath I couldn't do anything I was helpless. Wrapping is arms around me he drew me close and before I knew it he began kissing me. I began struggling against his kiss. Finally breaking free and backing up. "Don't touch me." I said in one breath. Going around him I went to my room.

Closing the door I could hear him coming. "Leave me alone." I said as I leaned against the door. Moments later I could hear a key being turned into the key hole. Putting my hand on the door I began pulling and tugging on it to open. "Rhett, let me out!" I yelled.

"You said you wanted me to leave you be my dear." Rhett's voice said.

"Rhett please let me out. What am I your prisoner again?" I asked with my hands pressed against the door.

Rhett didn't answer all I could hear was the silence between us. Great, we were back to where we were over a year ago.

As the sunset another day went by. October 30th to be exact. Being here for two weeks since I saw my parents. Walking down the hall I came a crossed Rhett's room. Opening the door I looked around. Something odd lingered within the room. Stepping in further I began looking around more. This room felt rather different then all the rest of them. This room felt rather dark, deep and something I couldn't quite place. Touching a nearby table I got this uneasy feeling and something telling me I needed to leave this room.

"Don't turn around." I hear a deep voice say as I stood still as a statue. That feeling I had got when I walked into the room just got worse. I feel a hand upon my shoulder. Turning my head rather slowly and looked at the hand. Not listening I turned and looked up at the face that held that voice. All I could see was the eyes within the dark room. The figure stood rather tall. 6'1 maybe even taller. Looking into those eyes something looked as if I knew it. I knew them from somewhere. A certain light glistened in them. A look of mystery filled them. For some odd reason I couldn't look away from them.

The next thing I knew I was knocked to the ground with a big cut on my left cheek. Touching it I could feel the sting of it and blood coming from it. Looking at my fingers three drops of blood fell from it while some was smudged on my finger.

I could fill its breath upon me. Seeing the door I began running for it. Stumbling out the door I began running out. I ran right into Rhett's arms.

"Oh, Rhett, it was awful." I said as Rhett looked at me as if I was crazy or something.

"What is my dear?" he asked as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"This thing, it had a deep voice telling me not to move and I did and then I got this cut on my face." Looking up at him. I felt something on my arm. Looking over I saw blood on it. Looking down at Rhett's right hand I saw blood dripping from it. "What's this?" I asked with fear.

"It's nothing my pet; I just cut my hand on a knife." Rhett said wiping his hand on a towel. Taking his hand in mine I saw no cut, only just the blood that was upon it.

"It's you, you're the one." I said breathless. How could I be so blind, backing up from him with wide eyes?

"Scarlett, let me explain." Rhett began taking my injured hand. Drawing me back in his arms I avoided his eyes as much as I could.

"No, now let me go." I said trying my best to fight back against his touch. I knew that if I stayed like this much longer I would be under his spell and charm.

"Don't try to fight me Scarlett; you know you don't want to." Rhett's voice came as he looked into my eyes.

Yes I do. I wanted to yell out as I still looked into his eyes. How could I say that? Half of me wanted to but the other half of me wanted to tell him how I felt. But the question was could I EVER be happy here?

**A/N: Another long chapter lol. What do you think will happen? What do you think? Would like your thoughts. Halloween is almost here. Hope I get this done this weekend. **


	10. Chapter 10:Scarlett O'Hara No Longer

Chapter: 10: Scarlett O'Hara No Longer

I woke the next morning not remembering anything from the night before, not even leaving my family. Leaning up in bed I all of a sudden began to get a headache. Putting my small, but clammy hand to my forehead, what could have caused me to get a headache? Sitting in bed for a little while. Thinking that maybe just sitting here and trying to relax or something would get rid of this thing. I began wandering about my family once again. It was true I had just came from their place a matter of two weeks ago, but today was the day I was taken from the town I would never see again. Sighing ever so heavily I heard a knock on the door,

"Come in." I said looking towards the door. Rhett came in moments later.

"Why my pet, why aren't you up in dressed?" he asked looking at me very oddly.

"Because, I've just woken up with a headache." I answered with my hand still on my forehead.

Leaving the room for a few short moments Rhett came back into the room. "Take these." He said opening his hand to reveal two red little pills.

Looking up at him with a not sure look on my face, Rhett could see it in my face that I wasn't about to take it. "They will make your headache go away." He answered as if he knew what I was thinking. .

Taking them ever so slowly I put them in my mouth and downed them with a big drink of water. I could fill them going down and down they fell. Looking over at him I began asking a question. "How long?"

"How long for what my dear?" Rhett asked as if he was trying to play stupid. However, I could see through his silly little games. However, I didn't know I was beginning to fall into one.

"Till these pills take affect?" I asked as my hands where folded in my lap.

"Ten minutes at most." Rhett answered. "Breakfast is ready by the way." Leaving me so I could get ready.

Getting up rather slowly I made my way over to my vanity. Uh, how pale I looked. I looked as if I had been sick for days and days. Brushing it off I began picking out my dress for the day. A rosy color dressed as it had a little cap sleeve to it with a white slender bow around the waist and my hair up in somewhat of a bun. Checking myself in the mirror one last time I went and joined Rhett.

"I hope all has been to your liking since you've been back." Rhett asked as we sat eating our breakfast.

"Yes, thank you." I said sipping my coffee. I began looking out into the distance.

"Scarlett, is everything alright? You've hardly touched your food and you haven't talked much." Rhett asked looking at me with worry in his eyes.

Shaking my head as I came back to where I was. "Everything's fine." I answered taking a bit of my grits. Looking down at my plate it dawned on me that this was my favorite breakfast. Looking back up at Rhett. "How did you know this was my favorite?" I asked.

"I know many things about you my pet," Rhett began. "When you were younger you fell from a high tree and broke your right arm it took you quite a long time to write again. When you were twelve you got separated from your parents while you were in Atlanta. You have a small scare not that visible on your forehead from a piece of broken glass. Your favorite breakfast is grits, eggs, pancakes with a glass of milk and a glass of juice. Your favorite-"

"Stop!" I yelled out as I closed my eyes blocking out his voice while my hands against my small ears. "Just stop." I cried again as a sob escaped my lip. If being here wasn't just downright wrong, Then Rhett knowing this much about me when I had never told him such things was even worse.

"I know quite a lot about you my dear." Rhett said as body shifted in his seat.

A chill went down my back as I got that uneasy feeling just like I had a matter of a few months ago. "You just heard someone talk about me is all?" I said trying to convinced myself of what I was saying.

"No, I haven't my pet. It is true I do know a lot about you. I didn't hear it from anyone." Rhett answered looking at me from a crossed the table.

I got to my feet rather quickly. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You-you varmint," I yelled as I turned to leave the table. Getting to his feet rather quickly Rhett caught my hand in his.

"I didn't mean to offended you my dear," Rhett said in a rather voice I had never heard before.

"It was very nice of you to do this, it just scared me a little that was all." I said as I paused for a short moment. "It reminds me of my past and home, I would appreciate it if you would tell me before you do something like this."

Rhett told me he understood. Why was this being so hard? Ever since I had come back things just seemed a lot harder to deal with here.

The evening was upon the house as the cool autumn breeze went through the air. I began walking over to the balcony while the moon rose high in the distance. The moon light glistened off a nearby lake. Putting my hands upon the cold stone railing and looked out at the beautiful scene before me. The leaves had turned all different colors, oranges, yellows and reds. Now the darkness over took the lovely seen and the fill of night filled the air.

I could hear footsteps behind me. I didn't turn around for who I knew who it would be. Soon the steps stopped and I could fill breathing on the back of my neck. I could fill the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Two big hands touched my small arms as the coldness left my body. The warmness of the hands began to keep warm. The hands went from my arms to my waist. Turning ever so slowly saw Rhett standing behind me. Putting his arms back around my small waist and pulling me ever so close, I looked into his eyes. Our mouths were just inches away. No longer then a few short seconds did our moths meet. While sharing this deep kiss Rhett's hands went from my waist as they were guided threw my hair.

I had finally surrendered into what I had fought for so long. After all this time it had finally took over me and I just gave within a snap of a finger.

Deep within in the kiss I could hear the stick of midnight coming from the big Ben like clock down stairs. Within in the sticking of the clock a strike of lighting came.

Something was happening. What was happening? What could this be? Was this a dream or could this really be happening? I could fill a burning sensation going through my body. It burned so bad I just wanted to yell out or to cry out it hurt so bad. Breaking the kiss I began to sink to my knees.

"Rhett, what's…what's happening?" I asked as I sank to my knees. It hurt so bad.

"There was something I never told you about me Scarlett." Rhett began. Looking up at the moon things began to change. "I'm really a werewolf."

What, the story that pa told was really true. About the girl being taken within the dead of night and never seen or heard from again. Then her kidnapper was a werewolf. Then that meant…I was that girl and that story he was telling was really my life taking shape! My eyes got wide with fear as I could still fill the burning within me. "Why, why did you bring me here for?" I asked as I tried blocking out the pain.

"It's like I told you Scarlett, I needed a wife so I brought you here." Rhett said as his figure began to change as the moon sat high in the sky. "Within the matter of a few short moments you will end up being one as well."

I could fill everything changing. No, No! Before I knew it the change was done and I was what he said. I was no longer Scarlett O'Hara.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I know I said I would have this up last night, but I got a really bad migraine. I took some meds and was out in a few moments. Thats why I didn't. Sorry again. What do you think? Yes, he was a werewolf. I didn't want to give it away. Great guessing everyone. There is one chapter. Well I guess you could call it that. Happy late Halloween. **


	11. Chapter 11:Epilogue

Epilogue

It has been eight months since I had come a monster in the dead of night, however when the sun would be up I would be back to my normal self. I didn't realize till that moment I had become a werewolf that I really did love Rhett.

Yes, I was happy now, but I could never visit my family ever again. I could only go to Tara at night while everyone was asleep. Suellen got married in the spring and I wasn't there to celebrate with her. Carreen had become in engaged (I know at fifteen is a little young, but whatever) and was to be married the following year. Oh, how I had already missed so much and I would continue to miss things in my family's life.

I would also miss things in my own life. Growing old, getting older each day. Getting married, yes, I was married to Rhett, but not in a big church with people I loved, but the minister came to the house and did everything. However, there was something I was somewhat looking forward to. Getting up from the chair I went over to Rhett who placed a kiss on my lips then he put his hand on my stomach. I was six months pregnant. Will it be a boy or girl? Who knows? We will soon find out…

THE END

**A/N: There you have it the end of the story. Yeah! Scarlett's going to have a baby. Hmm I wonder what it could be? lol. A big thank you to everyone read this story. Thanks a million. I've got other gwtw stories as well. My newest one besides this one is You've Always Had My Heart. Oh, and I also wanted to let you guys know I will be at the Gateway to the Wind convention this weekend so I won't get to post a lot this weekend. Happy Reading:) **


End file.
